


Hugs Turn To More.

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs Turn To More.

John knows when he most needs Katie. He has never really been able to admit it before now. Now though he knows. He finds her waiting for him, as she often is, in the bedroom, her eyes flickering with the same sweet warmth as always. She moves to hug him, leading him to the bed before settling into his lap, wrapping him in her arms, aware of just how tightly he was clinging. She had kissed his forehead softly, sensing exactly when he became aware of just how little she was wearing. He had released her only long enough to undress them both before settling back on the bed and pulling her down into her lap. The two of them had settled together, John's head coming to rest on her shoulder even as he set the pace. She had not argued, sensing that he needed her. The pace, which had started out sweet and tender soon became far more passionate. The two of them hit their releases at almost exactly the same time. She had been aware exactly when he started to cry and settled him back on the bed, moving to curl, still naked, into his side, stroking his cheek gently. 

"I love you John."


End file.
